Cries To The Moon
by Frogbuddy
Summary: Two cousins have come to Konoha for an experiment. But some reason everyone they meet thinks that they're related to Sakura! Student crushes, exams, missions, pranks, and worst of all eachother! How are they going to surrvive! KibaXOC GaaraXOC in later ch
1. Chapter 1

Frogbuddy: Ok this is my first Naruto fan fiction this is just the setup so it gets better sorry if its boring T-T I tried though…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…If I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about it.

Cries To The Moon

A Naruto fan fiction by Frogbuddy aka Deathscythhell2

Yuki Haruno

Age: 12

Birthday: June 22

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Hair Color: Black with Purple highlights

Eye Color: Dark Violet

Height: 5' 4''

Interests: Astronomy, Dogs, and the Zodiac

Dislikes: Coffee and her cousin Ryouske Haruno

Ninja Village: Moon Clan

Jutsus:

(Some Jutsus are translated into Japanese.)

Ame Kouseki (Crystal Rain): Crystal daggers rain from the sky.

Moon Shadow: Shadow clones that's power varies depending on the phases of the moon.

Twilight Call: Stardust surrounds the opponent lifting them in the air rapidly circling them cutting their skin. This jutsu can only be used at night.

Dark Moon: Covers the surrounding battle field in darkness for 1 minute blinding everyone except for the user.

Eclipse: Summons darkness enabling night jutsus to be used during the day.

Demon's Nightmare: A genjutsu sending the opponent into their worst nightmare making it seem to be a reality.

Kekkei Genkai:

Light Weaponry:

A Kekei Genkai that allows each member of the Haruno family to have their own weapon of light without having to use hand seals to summon it. Yuki Haruno's "Light Weapon" is the "Light Whip" which has the edge of a blade and the intensity of an actual whip.

Yuki Haruno gripped tightly to her Uncle's right arm as they walked through the gates of Konoha. Yuki and Her cousin Ryouske Haruno were to come to Konoha to train under a Jounin and join a Konohagakure Genin. This was to be their training assignment until they were Chunin. Once graduated Yuki would return to Moon Clan and Ryosuke would return to Wolf Tribe.

But if one were to graduate before the other then they would both unfortunately return. That is… for the people whom grew attached to them.

"So, here are the forms. When you each sign these you may leave to go find your new teammate and leader." Tsunade slid over two sets of forms across her desk.

Ryosuke Haruno

Age: 13

Birthday: March 26

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Hair Color: Black with a white gloss

Eye Color: Black

Height: 5' 6''

Interests: Dogs, Cute Girls, and Chocolate

Dislikes: "Ugly Girls", his cousin Yuki Haruno, White Chocolate, and Un-normaly happy people

Ninja Village: Ookami Tribe (Wolf Tribe)

Jutsus:

Tsume Ookami (Wolf Claw): Claws grow on the user's hands giving them an edge in hand-to-hand combat.

Kage Sochi (Shadow Step): The user becomes very fast…like Rock Lee fast.

Manako No Ookami (Eye of the Wolf): Makes the user invulnerable to Genjutsu.

Yajuu Jinsei (Beast Instinct): Raises the user's general stats including regeneration.

Ookami Ko-ru (Wolf Call): Genjutsu that creates a pack of wolves to scare the opponent.

Kiba No Ame (Rain of Fangs): Basically causes fangs to rain from the sky striking the opponent.

Kekkei Genkai:

Light weaponry:

A Kekei Genkai that allows each member of the Haruno family to have their own weapon of light without having to use hand seals to summon it. Ryosuke Haruno's "Light Weapon" is the "Light Sword" which has the edge of an actual sword.

Ryo looked through his forms thoroughly trying to find which Jounin and Genin he was paired with while Yuki took her time reading and signing her forms. "Hayate… A young Jounin… and Hyuuga Hanabi… THIS GIRL IS ONLY 10 YEARS OLD! What's up with that!"(Don't know her age . )"What is this, some kind of joke! My father specifically demanded for an experienced Jounin and Genin teammate! And here you give us a drug addict Jounin and a snot nosed brat kid!"

"Ryosuke!" Ryo's father scowled at his son

"What! I told you to tell them something so simple and they can't come through with it? I expect to be treated like a guest not some flunky!"

"I am so sorry Hokage-sama! Please forgive my son." Haruno Hikaru bowed at Tsunade quickly and then glared at his son.

"It's not a problem at all…I'll just deduct fifty dollars from his first student welfare." Tsunade nodded o-so-sure of herself.

Ryosuke mindlessly turned to his forms and started signing them furiously without looking over any details or fined print. (The loser.) Hikaru just sighed in relief that his son's behavior hadn't done anything to _seriously_ anger the 5th Hokage.

Ryosuke glanced over at his cousin who was still slowly signing her forms. Ryo grew bored very fast and huffed, "You're still filling that thing out?"

"…" No response.

" . Huff Trying to play mute again neh? Well I don't care."

"…"

Ryo just crossed his arms and turned the other way. Yuki knew that she was picking away at Ryo's nerves and that he couldn't stand it when he didn't have someone to argue with.

"There. I'm done…" Yuki gave her papers to Tsunade. Tsunade happily took their forms and put them into a drawer full of files and profiles of ninjas that resided in Konoha.

"Ok, Hayate decided that he wanted to meet you at the Ichiraku Ramen shop at 12. He expects Hanabi to show up as well so all of you can meet formally." Tsunade slightly leaned forward against the desk. "Right now its 11:40 so you'll have just enough time to get their on time. If you would like I could have Shizune escort you so you don't get lost."

Ryo opened his mouth to say no but his father quickly sensed this and quickly threw out a yes.

And the next thing they knew they were on their way to Ichiraku while Hikaru made sure that their luggage was all in their temporary home.

"Hayate." Shizune greeted Hayate who sat at the counter at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar slurping his noodles.

"Hm?" Hayate looked over his shoulder as he wiped away broth from his mouth with his sleeve. "Oh…coughShizune…and you to must be the transfer students right? Hello, err… I'm Hayate." Hayate shook hands with Ryosuke, Yuki, and Shizune.

"…Hello Hayate sensei, I'm Yuki Haruno." Yuki spoke softly as she shook hands with Hayate.

"Hey, I'm Ryosuke. But call me Ryo." Ryo smiled smugly with confidence at his new teacher.

"cough Uhm…Hanabi should be coming soon…she told me this morning she would…Err perhaps you could all tell me something about yourselves after we finish eating lunch…?" Hayate didn't really sound very unenthusiastic in fact he looked like he might be on crack and to Hikaru first impressions meant everything which meant that they might go back home early.

"Well it looks like everything is fine here, I'll be going then." Shizune walked off after nodding to Hayate a good bye.

It had been an hour since Ryo and Yuki had arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and the new team, team 13 sat on a building ledge which faced the Mount Rushmore of Konohagakure. Hayate was leaning his back against a support beam and the three students leaned against a padded bench their backs to the Rushmore.

"Err. Uhm…Ok as I said at Ichiraku…After lunch we will formally introduce So give me your full name, age, favorite food, and favorite jutsu that you can do." Hayate rubbed the back of his head obviously bored. "We'll go from my left to right and end with myself." (Note: All but one jutsu of Hayate's are given to him by me since we only see one in the anime.)

"OK so I'm first…" Ryo thought for a second thinking of how to introduce himself. "Ok well my name is Ryosuke Haruno; I'm 13 going on 14 my favorite food would be Pork Cho Maine…And my favorite jutsu would have to be the Tsume Ookami jutsu where my hands become wolf claws." Ryo stared down at his hands for a moment fondly imagining his jutsu at work.

Hanabi looked at Ryo weirdly before introducing herself, "I'm Hanabi Hyuuga, I'm 10 years old, and my favorite food is Apple Dumplings (Made it up :P), and my favorite jutsu is my Kekkei Genkai: The Byakugan." Hanabi almost never broke eye contact with Hayate as she spoke as if thinking of him as the most important thing on Earth.

Yuki looked at Hanabi as she finished introducing herself as she twiddled her thumbs, _What on Earth am I going to say? I don't like being the center of attention…sigh_ Yuki looked down into her lap before bringing her head up.

"Err… My name is Yuki Haruno…I'm Ryo's younger cousin… I'm 12 years old… and my favorite food is chocolate…and err like Hanabi my favorite Jutsu is my Kekkei Genkai which is my light whip…" Yuki continued to twiddle her thumbs and looked around slowly very nervously. She looked at Hayate with dull eyes waiting for him to talk.

"So…" Hanabi began," Are you two like…are you guys related to Sakura Haruno?"

"Who's Sakura? We don't have any relatives or family here besides our uncle who came with us and he's leaving tomorrow." Ryo leaned forward eyeing Hanabi curiously.

Hayate unfolded his arms and straightened up making everyone pay him attention. "Err…Sakura Haruno is…err… of a different family. People often get the two families mixed up since one is well known and the other isn'tdouble cough… The Haruno's who Ryo and Yuki are members of a famous family because of their Kekkei Genkai."

"Oh…I get it Hayate Sensei." Hanabi said slightly sheepish.

"Hayate sensei!" Ryo grabbed the spotlight, "You still haven't introduced yourself yet."

Hayate rubbed the back of his head his eyes off the group of Genin in thought; he sighed taking in a deep breath. "I'm Gekkou Hayate…My favorite food is well…I guess I don't have one…I'm 24 years of age…and err…My favorite jutsu is The Dance of the Crescent Moon for its artistry…"

_Hmm…I never thought of Hayate sensei to be the artist type…_ Yuki thought her index finger on her chin.

A sly grin appeared on Ryo's face as he suddenly raised his hand in the air shouting, "Oh oh oh PICK…MEEEEE!" Hayate gave him consent and Ryo asked fast and eagerly. "Are you on crack Hayate sensei! I've gotta know!"

Yuki and Hanabi's sweat dropped, _how could he ask that…?_ They both asked themselves.

"-.-; Ryo you don't seriously-"Yuki began…

"No Ryo. I'm sick… I have been for a long time…" Hayate spoke with unexpected firmness for the first time.

"You're lying!" Ryo pressed on further.

Hayate glared at him, "Ryosuke. Shut it."

Ryo scowled and leaned back onto the bench folding his arms and looking off to the side.

Hayate sighed, "Ok look tomorrow we are going to have our first training exercise. We will meet at the stone monument." Hayate made eye contact with Yuki and then Ryosuke. "I will pick you both up at your house tomorrow at 7 AM sharp."

_He can't be serious! 7 AM!_ Ryo glared at Hayate, _Damn this teacher rowks _

"Hanabi…" Hayate turned to Hanabi while coughing; Hanabi's head instantly snapped up. "I want you to be at the training spot at 8 AM."

Hanabi nodded, "Yes sensei."

"cough…Ok then dismissed…" Hayate quietly announced and disappeared.

Ryo laughed, "Wow I didn't think that crack sensei would rowk so much. Neh, Yuki don't you like Crack sensei?"

"Ryo… Hayate sensei isn't on crack…Please…don't insult our teacher…" Yuki sighed and got up.

Ryo laughed mockingly, "So what? He sure looks like he's on it, of course he'll deny it that stuff is illegal."

"Leave Hayate sensei alone", Hanabi shouted.

"Oooohhhh touchy touchy, chill out Hana," Ryo got up from the bench and Hanabi followed that motion. (Note: Hana means flower and Ryo likes to give out nicknames so Hanabi is Hana AKA flower.)

Hanabi blushed at being called Hana,"Don't call me that…"

"Or what? You'll tell Crack sensei on me?" Ryo walked toward the right wall waving his hand sarcastically, "Yuki…" Ryo turned back to his cousin, "I'll be at the house. Go do whatever you girls do and get me and Hikaru some dinner…I'm feeling pizza tonight heavy on the pepperoni though." And with that he jumped off the balcony and disappeared. (Ryo calls his father by his first name.)

"Later…" Hanabi muttered and jumped off the front of the balcony wall.

_Might as well look around before I go get some food for dinner…not like I have anything else to do…_ Yuki ran to the left balcony wall and jumped off still running her feet coming into contact with roof tops in moments as she jumped off towards the Ninja Academy to tour the city.

Yuki was walking down the halls of the Ninja academy absentmindedly looking left to right checking everything out. _Wow this place is big._ She thought.

Not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into something hard and fell on her butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!" Came out a boy's voice.

Yuki looked up and saw a fairly tall boy with a blue shirt that had a freaking HUGE neckband and black hair. He sported the Konoha Leaf Headband on his forehead with some of his black and blue locks falling over it. His eyes where black and he wore shorts and arm warmers.

Yuki blushed sheepishly of embarrassment, "Er…I-I'm sorry…" Yuki got up slowly and wiped her butt of any dirt.

"Hey, Sasuke leave her alone she didn't do anything wrong!" Another boy a bit shorter with blond hair and dressed in all orange attire came up.

"What do _you_ want dobe?" the boy named Sasuke turned and glowered at the boy in orange.

The boy in orange completely ignored Sasuke and walked up to Yuki. "Hey sorry about that baka he ain't any friendly."

Yuki looked at the boy weirdly, _what does he want…?_

"You alright..." The boy shook Yuki's arm but got no response. The boy growled slightly and turned to the other boy. "Sasuke! You scared her!"

Yuki brought up her hands defensively. "Er…no no I'm ok really…I am…"

The boy let go of her shoulder, "Uh ok…So what's your name?" The blond asked.

Yuki looked up making brief eye contact, "Oh umm….my name is Yu-Yuki…Yuki Haruno…"

The Blondie's eyes widened in excitement, "Really! I know a girl named Sakura Haruno maybe you two are related!"

Yuki shook her head, "No, no. I'm not related to anyone living in Konoha here I-I'm from Moon Clan."

"Neh that's cool my name's Naruto Uzu-"But he was cut off.

"You mean you are part of the Haruno clan of the Light Weapon Kekei Genkai?" Sasuke asked her his eyes were slightly wide for a second.

Yuki nodded her head slightly, "But…I really should go so if you could please move Naruto…"

"No! But Yuki! You have to meet Sakura-chan!" screamed the dense knucklehead.

Frogbuddy: Ok so…please review. Naruto is a bit ooc but I got lazy…my creative juices stopped flowing for the night. But I do have ideas for later. I want at least 2 reviews before I write my 2nd chapter so please comment my cruddy story…Until then.

NEXT TIME:

Yuki meets Sakura and becomes acquainted with all of team 7. But what is Ryo up to? What does Yuki think of team 7? And when does she meet the other teams! And what happens to Hayate! Does he find out about his nickname? Does Ryo create mischief? All next time on my crappy story!

Suggestions are always open :D just as long as it doesn't deal with Yuki committing suicide etc. etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Frogbuddy: Wow…look…its chapter two...Excuse any oddness in this chapter. I just had a sudden burst of those creative juices flowing letting me get crazy ideas. And this opening actually is a result of it; I had fun planning this…enjoy. BTW sorry about not having any spacing in my last story I didn't know that would have fooled with what I had.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…And I honestly don't really want to either.

Review Responses:

**KoffeeOnegai:** OMG…Thank you SO much! When I read your review I got really happy. I mean you reviewed only hours after I submitted and it was a great review :D You totally made my day right there. And I totally agree! Hayate is WAY to unappreciated. He SO rowks!

**Dxzek26: **Thnks, Yuki does not like Sasuke but Sasuke might like Yuki I don't know yet, we'll have to wait and see.

**ChIbI-SaKuRa-HiMe**: Yay! Thanks alot

Chapter two

A Naruto fan fiction bye Frogbuddy aka Deathscythhell2

* * *

Yuki sat in a dark closet on a chair bound and gagged. She had been trapped like this for a little less then 20 minuets. 

"_Yuki why don't you go play a game with Naruto and the others…it will help you…bond…" Kakashi asked or more like told Yuki. Yuki nodded slowly and unsurely. Team 7 was definitely an odd bunch…but they weren't that bad. Well that's what she had thought at the time, but the next thing she knew she found Naruto binding her to a chair in a janitor's closet in the Ninja Academy!_

"_Look, stay here and be quiet. The point of the game is: Whoever plays as the hero-in this case Sasuke and Sakura- They have to go and find the bad guy-meaning me- and trick them into a trap without being seen. Then the good guys have to go find the captive-aka you." Naruto tightened the knot around Yuki's hands to his liking. "But...tugs If I see them before I'm put into the trap they loose the game…It's really tug a good training exercise." And with that Naruto left the closet and locked the door from the outside._

_Naruto…_Yuki thought, _once it's my turn to be the villain I'm gonna make it impossible for them to find you._

Yuki pulled her hand down towards her back pocket, _just a little more…_

AND SHADA! Yuki was able to grab a hold of a kunai. She steadily worked at cutting the rope binding her hands. It started to rip and viola; Yuki's hands were free. She then started cutting the tight rope that was cutting off her blood circulation. In a matter of seconds the whole upper part of her body (Waist up.) was able to move freely.

Yuki placed the kunai down on her lap as she ripped off that evil piece of periwinkle cloth that was making breathing most difficult.

The rope holding her ankles to the chair was sliced in a brief cutting motion. Yuki stood up and placed the kunai back into her back pocket. _Now to get out of here unnoticed…_

Yuki pulled out a bobby pin from a lock of black and purple hair. It fell over her right ear making her hair look out of order.

Yuki began playing with the lock and the bobby pin until she heard a small "click". She was out of there, the door left wide open. "Now I've gotta find Sasuke and Sakura and we win the game…" Yuki spoke under her breath.

Yuki wandered down the corridor, she looked down to the right corridor, and she saw a flash of black and blue hair go down the next right corner at the end of the hall. _Sasuke…_

Yuki jogged down to the corner and she saw Sasuke and Sakura walking away from her. "Sasuke, Sakura wait up."

Sasuke turned around first.

"Yuki!" Sakura nearly squealed. "Sasuke all we have to do now is get to the main entrance without getting seen and we win the game."

Sasuke nodded briefly showing Sakura that was he was listening, "C'mon Yuki let's go." Sasuke waited for Yuki to come up next to him and then they started walking.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan so he could see through any illusionary jutsu that Naruto might be using, Sakura would always check if Naruto was coming down the hallway they were turning to. And Yuki would look back every few seconds to make sure Naruto wasn't coming from behind.

"Sakura let me take over your job from here. Naruto might be waiting at the entrance for one of us to show up." Sasuke stated.

"Um, ok Sasuke."

They were nearly at the entrance about to round a corner, Yuki looking behind them as Sasuke peered down the corridor. Sasuke's eyes widened briefly and he snapped his head back behind the wall.

"Naruto is there. He's using a cloaking jutsu."

"How are we going to get past him?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke thought for a minute and then turned to Yuki. "Yuki, where did Naruto hide you?"

"Um… In the second Janitor's closet…Wh-why?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yuki make a clone of yourself and have it walk down the corridor. Naruto will take your clone down the opposite way because it's the fastest way back to where he hid you." Yuki nodded lightly and did some hand seals.

"Moon Shadow Jutsu." Yuki whispered and instantly a clone appeared.

The clone walked down the hall pretending to be cautious when a loud voice came from nowhere,"Ack! Yuki, what are you doing out of the closet!" A cloth that looked exactly like the wall became visible and Naruto came into view.

"Na-Naruto," The Yuki clone stuttered pretending to be surprised, "You scared me…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Err sorry about that Yuki I didn't mean to scare yah. C'mon I'm taking you to a different hiding place!" Naruto cheered happily trying to cheer up the clone.

"Oh shit! Sasuke he's coming this way," Sakura nearly panicked, "Quick we gotta use a cloaking jutsu!"

"It's to late Sakura…" came a voice, "I've found you!" screamed an excited Naruto.

* * *

"That was pretty genius of you Naruto to have a clone walking around and to come up behind us." Yuki commented while slurping her juice box. (Yeah a juice box XD) 

Naruto leaned back against the bench smiling dumbly, "Yeah well I figured Sasuke would use his Sharingan."

"But anyway are you gonna stay to play another round?" Naruto leaned forward opening his eyes as Sasuke and Sakura watched Yuki.

"No…I have to…" Yuki trailed off looking to the side.

"Awe come on Yuki…You sure you can't stay for another round?" Naruto complained.

"Na-Naruto…I really need to go…It's going to get dark soon…a-and I still have to go buy food for my cousin and my uncle…" Yuki got up from the bench and backed up from the gang, "I should go now…H-how about Naruto that…how 'bout…" Yuki trailed off.

"How about I just go with you to the store so you don't get lost? I mean you still don't know where everything is yet right" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…you can show me the store…" Yuki nodded.

"Ok! Let's go now! I have to go for a Ramen run anyway." Naruto pulled Yuki's arm and started walking off. "Bye Sasuke! Bye Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's sweat dropped, "You don't think he likes her do you?"

Sasuke just hmphed and started walking away, "Naruto only likes her as a friend it's obvious, he doesn't run around calling her…'Yuki-chan'"

"True…" Sakura ran and caught up to Sasuke, "I mean Naruto has never had any real friends before so of course he's going to take advantage of Yuki right now because she doesn't know who he is…" _T'CHA! SASUKE BETTER NOT LIKE YUKI,_ screamed the banshee in Sakura's head. (OMG…I just realized how monotonous my typing seems, I'll figure out some way to make it more interesting for yall promise :) and I like totally ruin Sakura's inner self. Forgive me humans.)

"No I need pizza not Ramen Naruto . " Yuki pulled her arm away from Naruto's grasp.

"But…It's the best packaged Ramen in the WOOORLD!" his arms waving frantically in the air.

"And that's what you said about the other five brands!"

"But, I can't help it if they are ALL the best!"

Yuki looked boredly down the aisle and saw frozen pizzas in the freezer wall, "Oh Mi Gawd! Pizza." Yuki slowly dragged her feet to the freezer.

Naruto followed imitating Yuki, "Oh Mi Gawd! Pizza", as he dragged his feet down the aisle while over exaggerating a grumpy face.

Yuki swung open the freezer door as it slammed against the other plexi-glass doors. She took out a random pizza without checking if it was what Ryo wanted and slammed the door.

"TO THE CASHREGISTAR!" A certain hyperactive number one knuckleheaded ninja yelled.

Yuki stood in line with the pizza on the conveyer belt waiting for whoever was in front of her to hurry up and leave while Naruto was looking through the candy occasionally muttering something like, "Oh those are really good" or "Never had that before…"

Finally the person in front of Yuki was gone with his/her child. Yuki moved up as the cashier scanned her pizza. Yuki dragged Naruto by the arm so he was next to her.

"14.95…" The obviously tired cashier muttered.

Yuki pulled out a wallet out of nowhere and handed him a 10 dollar bill and a 5.

"Come again…" The cashier made an attempt to wave but slid on some ice and fell fainting.

"OMG!" overly worked wives yelled as he lay there, "call an ambulance! No get the veterinary!"

Yuki just glided out the exit door with Naruto looking back at the cashier guy…person.

_Yuki acts like a totally different person at night... She's scary _, Naruto thought while looking back once more. (When I typed this part I felt like Yuki so that's why she's acting so weird...)

* * *

"See you later...Naruto..." Yuki waved tiredly, _I'm so tired from traveling today... at least tomorrow I won't be so tired by the time it's 5 pm._

"Later!" Naruto waved and then walked off in the opposite direction carrying loads of Ramen.

Yuki walked down the dark sidewalk passing streetlamps and bars, she looked around taking in her surroundings. She passed the closed dumpling stand, the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and then she came to the place where her Genin team had met up just earlier today. Yuki sighed, "Wow, this place looks so different at night...it's almost...creepy..."

Soon the drunkards and harrasers would be out, staying outside so late at night -even in a place like Konoha- isn't smart, Yuki was casually looking around a bit more. Then she saw in the distance under a streetlamp stood a small figure. It had a tail which was drooping if it were any lower it would be between its legs. A question mark appeared above Yuki's head, what is an animal doing alone at this time of night? Wouldn't its owners be worried?

Yuki quietly approached the animal with a calm and cool demeanor. The animal's head perked up and it stared at her, its face became visible. It was a small dog, white fluffy, floppy ears, large black eyes, small legs, and brown patches of fur.

"Oh hey there little doggie! What are you doing out here all alone?" Yuki looked down at the small dog with love and caring singing throughout her eyes and voice.

The dog sensed Yuki's kind intentions and quickly seemed to let up most of its fear and started to even wag its tail a little. Yuki put down her two groccery bags and squated down nearly to its eye level. She put her hand out letting it limply hang off her wrist. The dog approached cautiously, but it looked as if holding back eagerness. The white and brown animal sniffed Yuki's hand its wet nose occasionally brushing her hand; it tickled Yuki. The small dog started to nudge her hand and licked it a few times, this in turn made Yuki giggle a bit as she moved her hand finally and petted the small animal and scratched it behind the ears.

"You're a good boy aren't you?" The dog barked lightly as she scratched its ears and ruffled its fur, "Ok...now are you a boy or a girl?" Yuki lifted the dog up to a standing position on two legs by lightly holding it up underneath its front legs.

She looked a second and then snapped her head to look away her eyes squinted," Yeah, yup definetly a boy."

The dog just panted and looked up at her happily, Yuki lowered the dog down to all four legs. She turned still squating and picked up her groccery bags then she stood up and faced the doggie again, "Well sorry little doggie but I have to go now." Yuki looked sympathetically down at the dog which was looking up at her its tail wagging feircly in delight (Warning: When a dog feircly wags its tail it can knock stuff over :P I know my CAT does it.)

Yuki stepped around the dog and started walking off, the dog followed. Yuki walked a bit faster, the dog trotted. Yuki ran, the dog ran.

Out of breath and nearly home Yuki snapped her heals and turned around and started at the now panting but still tail wagging doggay.

"..."

wag wag

"..."

wag s'more

"...--"

waggity wag wag

"...--U Ok dog you can come home with me...just stop...you know...looking...so...cute --..."

wags faster

"Ok first rule you sleep outside, second rule no whining, third rule this home is only temporary. You have to have a owner I mean you are way to tame not to have had one. So that means you have to come with me everywhere just incase we run into your owner...and...I gotta name you." Yuki tilted her head to the side thinking of what to name this cute little doggay.

Yuki blinked and straightened her posture, "How bout I just call you Doggie-san until I meet your owner?"

The Doggie-san barked in contempt.

"Come on now Doggie-san Baka no Ryosuke will get mad at me if I'm any later." Yuki turned knowing the dog would be at her heels which Doggie-san closely followed.

* * *

"Yuki! For the last friggin time! Listen to me! How the hell are you ever going to carry out simple mission requests if you can't even get the right god dang pizza!?" Ryosuke barked at Yuki, ranting throughout the two story house. (Ignore the stupid pun.) 

Doggie-san was just curled up at Yuki's feet as if used to the yelling."For...for the last time Ryo...I misread and thought that it was what you wanted..." Yuki skillfully lied as she looked off to the side squishing her two forefingers together.

Ryo waved his hand as if dissmissing his younger cousin, "Whatever, I don't care anymore. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Yuki scooped up Doggie-san as she craddeled him in her arms like a baby,"I found this lost dog when I was on my way home, I figured he could stay with us until I found his owner..."

Ryo looked at the dog for once he wasn't scowling,"What's its name?"

"He didn't have a tag when I found him so I'm just calling him Doggie-san until I find hiw owner." Yuki put the dog down.

"What? You named him DOGGIE-SAN?! What kinda stupid name is that?" Ryo shook his head,"He should be named Rafe or something."

"No... I rather call him Doggie-san..." Yuki's arms clung to her side as they wrapped around her lower stomach.

"Whatever, c'mon Rafe you're stayng in mah room where Yuki can't turn you into a goody-goody." Ryo motioned for the dog to come which it did and led him down the hallway.

Yuki's uncle came out of another doorway to the right, he looked up from dusting his hands off on an apron. "Oh Yuki," he acknowledged her,"You're home... I thought that you weren't buying food." He motioned to the groccery bags. "I already started some spaghetti...We'll have to eat what you bought later."

"Oh ok..." Yuki's arms unraveled from her waist.

* * *

Hayate walked up slugishly to the Haruno residence (No not THAT Haruno ) he checked the address plate above the door one more time before knocking on the door. 

Hikaru Haruno opened the door, "Ah, you must be Hayate-sensei," Hikaru shouted inside the house,"RYO, YUKI HAYATE-SENSEI IS HERE!"

Yuki and Ryo appeared at a staircase as the ywalked up to the door and slipped their sandals on at the door.

"Take good care of them now." Said Hikaru as he pushed Ryo out the door, who was hopping on one foot trying to get his left sandal on and closed the door.

* * *

Frogbuddy: Ok I'm gunna stop here, I've been lazy this whole time and it's long enough. Sorry for the long wait. Please review for inspiration purposes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cries to the Moon

A Naruto Fan Fiction by Frogbuddy AKA Deathscythhell2

Reviews of the reviews :P :

Ceretis Paribus: Uuummm….Ok? And thanks D

NumaNumaNumbNut: I SAW THAT FLASH TOO IT WAS AWESOME X3 And I'm so glad you like my characters!!! - Lots of the time it's hard for me to keep my own characters in character O.o so think how hard it is for me to do Kishimoto's characters sweatdrops and you should really like this chapter D lots of Hayate-kun in this one, yea

AnimeFreak2306: THANK YOOZ O

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gaara!!! …..I wish I did though lolz .

Frogbuddy: OK everything in here…was NOT planned it was all thought up as I went along…Because, yes, I AM that pathetic.

Chapter Three

Ryo flicked up a kunai just in time to deflect three other kunai aimed at his face. Sparks hit the air as he flung them to the side. Hanabi flung three more at him giving it all her strength but just as before they were as easily deflected.

Suddenly a solid black aura started to come around Hanabi encircling her, grabbing a hold of her legs and feet trapping her to the ground. Hanabi was opening her mouth to scream but was stopped, all of her surroundings becoming black as the darkness covered her mouth.

"Demon's Nightmare!"

Then she was spinning and was looking down from the air. There she looked down at herself, but only she was older about the age of 13. A figure of Hiashi appeared.

"You're a failure! The Hyuuga family has no use of someone like you!" Hiashi pulled out a long kunai the blade razor sharp, a gleam came off the tip of the blade.

The older Hanabi screamed and so did the one hanging on the ceiling. Their screams merged together. Hanabi could feel her heart pounding in time with the sound of Hiashi's running feet.

The kunai was out in front of him as he charged her, "DIE!!!"

Hanabi fell from the air as she watched herself be stabbed in the heart. The older Hanabi screamed in agony. She fell to her knees, her eyes glazing over. Her head fell forward as she slumped over her hair falling out of place. Blood poured out from the small space between her flesh and the cold razor steel. Hanabi herself felt like she was dieing from just watching.

There was nothing then.

She then spun away from the scene she saw, and she was alone in the darkness. "A failure… What REALLY made you think that YOU could be a great shinobi?" an unfamiliar voice rang through the darkness.

Hanabi looked up and saw a giant pair of violet eyes staring down at her.

"Yu-uki…." Hanabi looked at the eyes in a daze her eyes out of focus.

The eyes closed, and then out of no where Yuki appeared right in front of her, a kunai dangling loosely in her fingers. She played with it for a few seconds, her eyes focused on the vulnerable Hanabi.

And even with her eyes that could see nearly everything Hanabi couldn't predict what Yuki was going to do, not in this world of advanced illusion. Yuki's grip on the weapon suddenly tightened and she thrust the weapon just a few inches above Hanabi's heart into her shoulder. Blood seeped out of Hanabi's body instantly staining her clothes.

While Yuki was distracted watching Hanabi scream a pair of arms stretched out behind her. One firmly holding her waist the other placed the tip of a kunai lightly against the skin on Yuki's throat.

Ryo's head appeared right next to Yuki's, a wicked smile played on his lips. Yuki's eyes widened, "H-how…did you…?"

Then the darkness shattered as if it were a breaking window.

Hanabi was laying on the ground trying to get a grip on which reality WAS reality as Ryo clung to Yuki.

"Your jutsu is weak it was easy for me to get an opening." Ryo taunted her as he stabbed her in the shoulder as well and threw her onto Hanabi.

Ryo made hand symbols and made his hands into fists in the end and holding them up in front of his chest like a giant X, "Tsume Ookami!(Wolf Claw)" Ryo's knuckles began to crack as his hands became dangerous weapons; his nails grew long, sharp, and pointed. Instantly he started making more symbols as the transformation was continuing, "Kage Sochi!(Shadow Step)" Ryo ran towards Hanabi and Yuki who were just getting up, both girl's clutching there shoulders. Only this time Ryo disappeared he was too fast. Yuki's eyes widened as he appeared in front of her. His crooked smile played on his lips as he swiftly punched her in the jaw. Yuki fell back to the ground.

"Fighting Bond", Hanabi screamed as her muscles seemed to grow. She could follow Ryo's movements with her Byakugan, she spread out her legs into a fighting stance and she poised her hands ready to stop anything that would charge her. She caught the now charging Ryo's shoulders and pushed him back. She brought back her flat palm like a normal person would a punch and hit him in the jaw knocking him back a few feet. She brought back her other hand and hit him again in the face. This kept continuing until Ryo suddenly flipped backward and regained his poise.

_That was stupid of me to let her catch me like that._ Ryo growled in his mind, _No more fooling around!_

Ryo cupped both of his hands like he were holding a sword, a beam of yellow light appeared in between his hands and spread upward.

_The kekkei genkai!_ Hanabi's eyes widened for a second and then narrowed.

Ryo ran a few paces and then took a flying leap high into the air coming down above Hanabi, his light sword raised above his head. Ryo screamed a battle cry as Hanabi only looked up at him in shock.

Just as Ryo was about to collide with Hanabi mashing his sword into her face, a thin bit of light wrapped itself around Hanabi's right ankle and pulled her out of the way. Hanabi was up in the air once again helpless. It was Yuki's light whip that held her. Yuki held out her index and middle finger together the light emanating from her finger tips. Yuki swiftly brought back the whip behind her dragging Hanabi through the air. Then Yuki jerked the whip down and released Hanabi's ankle throwing her into a tree as the whip slapped Ryo on the arm.

Ryo winced while Hanabi seemed to be out of commission for a while. Ryo separated his hands from each other making his sword shorter but in each hand gleamed the yellow light. Ryo charged Yuki. Yuki brought back the whip to crack it back down on him but-

Yuki's whip caught around a solid steel sword as a hand pushed Ryo back stopping him. "cough That's enough you two." Yuki and Ryo both looked up, it was Hayate. But…why was he stopping the match?

Yuki's whip disappeared and Hayate sheathed his sword," H-Hayate-sensei, what's wrong?" Yuki asked sheepishly hoping she wasn't in trouble.

Hayate straightened up and coughed a few times,"Hanabi is severely hurt…I need to take her to a doctor and I don't trust you two with each others lives. By the time I would get back one of you would be dead."

Ryo glared at Hayate for a second and then he straightened up as well and the light faded from his hands. "So training is over for the day?"

Hayate coughed once, "Yes, I already have enough information about all of your fighting styles anyway", Hayate took a long pause. "Besides cough you three have been fighting all day. The sun is will be setting soon."

Yuki bowed in respect before speaking, "Hayate-sensei thank you." Yuki paused for a second, "Also my uncle wanted me to ask you if you would like to join our family for dinner tonight. My uncle is leaving tomorrow and he hasn't been formally introduced to you yet." Yuki's speech had become a lot more solid and confident in that past few hours she had spent training with the team.

Hayate looked lazily at her for a second; he held back a cough as he began to speak. "Yes Yuki I will come… I get tired of eating out all thcoughthe time."

Yuki bowed again, "Thank you Hayate-sensei. See you soon."

"Later sensei..." Yuki and Ryo both left then Yuki leading the way with Ryo trailing behind looking back every now and then warily.

After they left Hayate sighed deeply as he turned to the unconscious Hanabi that he had left resting against the monument; Hayate walked over to her and scooped her up into his arms and then disappeared hopping on the trees to get to the hospital.

Ryo threw open the door to the new Haruno household, "RAAAAAFE!!!" Ryosuke screamed happily. Ryo's call was immediately followed by a sudden barking as the white and brown puppy bounded from around a corner rushing to meet Ryosuke.

"There you are boy!" Ryo reached down and started petting the excited puppy.

Yuki smiled timidly down at Rafe/Doggie-san, she slowly walked over to the now rolled over dog and pet it lovingly; the dog bit playfully at her fingertips and occasionally grabbing one of the cousin's hands and lick it. (That's what my cat does xD)

Hikaru Haruno appeared in the hallway yawning as he came forward, "How was training?" he managed to yawn out.

Ryo snickered as he continued to pet Rafe/Doggie-san "I totally kicked ass. Yuki's arm is gonna be sore for a while."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at his son for the language then turned to Yuki, "Why? What happened?"

Yuki looked up sheepishly, "I-it's nothing really…"

Hikaru didn't look convinced, "C'mere dear let me see."

Yuki got up slowly and walked over to Hikaru.

"God, the blood is still fresh… It's just started to crust over. I thought you two were just training. Ryo…" Hikaru looked up from the wound and made eye contact with Ryo. His sober expression made Ryo feel guilty as he averted his gaze to the floor.

Hikaru looked tenderly at Yuki and caressed her cheek, "its OK dear, go to the bathroom; under the sink in the cupboard is a first aid kit. Go clean up." Yuki nodded and ran down the hall and made a sharp turn to the left.

Ryo looked up for a second until he noticed Hikaru's steely gaze. Hikaru's eyes narrowed for a second and then he sighed and rubbed his brow, "Ryosuke…I don't know what I'm going to do with you. If you keep treating Yuki like this… she could eventually be damaged for life. Can't you treat her like a cousin and not like an enemy? If this continues and I hear of it…"-Hikaru sighed again-"I'll have to pull you away from being a ninja and enroll you into a job that doesn't deal with violence. Using such weapons like shuriken and kunai… and how you treat Yuki with them- even if it is just sparring, I can't let you abuse her any longer."

Ryosuke gave his father a glare overly dosed with venom, but he couldn't find the words to respond with. Ryo stood there watching Hikaru walk to the kitchen and pull out the frozen pizza that Yuki had bought last night, and then Hikaru turned around. "Are you just going to stand there and glare at me?"

Ryo's eyes narrowed, "I was just leaving…" Then he turned on his heels and stomped off to his room and slammed the door.

Yuki's head popped out from the bathroom, she stayed silent and snuck up the stairs to her room and quietly closed the door. Yuki slumped against the wall her eyes glazed over. _Why does Ryo hate me so much…? I never did anything to him…_ Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by a scratching at her door. Yuki opened the door ajar and Rafe/Doggie-san darted inside.

"Mmmm….Dooooggggiiiieeee-sssaaaaannn you're just too cute!" A playful smile somehow found itself on Yuki's pale face as she tackled the puppy. Yuki rolled over onto her back and picked up Rafe/Doggie-san above her face looking up at him, "Tomorrow…I'm gunna find your owner…" Rafe's ears perked up at Yuki's words.

"Awe you miss him don't you!" Yuki jerked the dog close to her chest catching it in a tight vice-grip hug.

* * *

**Froggie**:Okie well I know its kinda short and it's been a really long time guys but wel I'm hella lazy . So PLEASE reveiw so I have motivation again rofl xD


End file.
